The warmth of family
by twixCRacker551
Summary: AkaSaku story: she shivered, Sakura was starting to hate whispers. Sasori grabbed her hand and started walking to the dorm room to find four guys in the room...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! twixCracker551 here, so just wanted to tell you that this is my very first fanfiction i write here so please enjoy!**

* * *

** The warmth of a family **

RING!  
"Ugh! great, school" said sarcasticly the pink female as she rubbed her eyes. She got into the bathroom and looked at herself at the mirror"Ugh! my hair is a mess."Said Sakura in an annoyed tone."Better take a bath, i don't wanna be all dirty on my first day on konoha high school." She started undressing herself, she didn't have a perfect body but it was nice still. She had small breasts like a b-cup, fair skin, had mid-back length soft pink hair, beautiful emerald eyes, her petite started washing herself and once she was done she dried herself with a towel and went to her room to choose her close.

She decided tu put on a Basic Long Sleeve Raglan White with Canvas Red Shirt, black skinny jeans and a pair of red high top grabbed her suitcase and headed to Konoha high school.

After 10 minutes of walking she arrived the school and headed to the principal's office. While the boys were just staring at her, the girls were glaring at her and started saying things about her_ 'Oh god, i just got here and all the girls here already hate me!'_ she got bumped into someone and now she was sitting on the floor "i-im sorry, i wasn't paying attention where i was going." she moved her head up to see a guy with crimson red hair and honey eyes while putting a bored expression_ 'cute!'_ the pinknette thought.

"Watch where your going girl."And with that he left her there, sitting on the floor speechless._'Grrr...stupid cute boys, why is it that the cute boys are the jerks! i hope i-'_ sakura's thoughts were cut off by a goofy and cheery voice."Hey need some help?"said a boy in a cheery tone"umm..yeah, thanks." she grabbed the boys hand and once she was up on her feet she saw a boy with spiky blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, tan skin and some marks on he's cheeks. **'Not half bad' said her inner.'** _'inner, stop thinking about it okay? boys are not all!'_ told the pinknette to her inner.

"Hey, mi name's Sakura Haruno." said Sakura."My name's Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you Sakura-chan!"the blonde said almost screaming."Can you help me find the principal's office Naruto?" "Sure thing Sakura-chan!".They walked on the hallways and stoped at a door that hanged a singn that said 'principal Tsunade'

"Here it is Sakura-chan, if you want i can wait here so i can take you to your dorm room!"

"Thanks Naruto, that's so sweet of you."

She knocked on the door and heard footsteps coming to the door as a lady in her 20's opened was a good looking woman, with chin-lenght black hair, and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a knee-length skirt with a white blouse, and high heels.

"Hello my name is Shizune, you must be the new student, am i right?" asked the lady in a polite manner."Yes, i'm Sakura Haruno, i came here to get my schedule and to check which dorm room i am assigned." "Then you may go to Tsunade-sama, come on in."said the lady as she let me in the office."Hey auntie, long time no see!"said Sakura as she jumped skillfully to the chair."Hi Sakura, i'm kinda bussy now so i'll just go to the point, here's your schedule and the number of your dorm room is 573 here are the keys and don't cause me to much trouble Sakura, now go." "Hey! but who's my roommate?" "Sasori No Akasuna, now go to your dorm room and unpack cause you start class tomorrow!" Said the blond women as she pushed Sakura out and shut the door in front of the teen.

"Wow, why the rush?"Said the pink teen as she walked towards the annoying blonde sitting on a bench outside the office.

"I'm back Naruto, can you help me find room 573?" "Sure thing Sakura-chan! by the way, who's your roommate?" "It's...Sasori No Akasuna" "Oh great!"Said the ramen lover in a sarcastic tone."What's wrong with it?"asked confused the pinknette."He's the one you bumped on...i don't like him." "WHAT?!THE JERK?!" Naruto frozed in terror while pointing with his finger behind Sakura. "So i'm a jerk huh? sounds interesting...maybe i can be a jerk around you..."whispered Sasori in Sakura's ear, they were so close that Sakura could feel Sasori's warm breathing on her neck and his hands on her by the thought that they were so close to each other Sakura turned red as a tomato and tried to break free from the senior behind her, Sasori let go his hands from her waist and takes a step back to make enough distance between them.

"N-naruto, c-can you take t-to my dorm room p-please?" Said Sakura in a _'Hinata style'._

"Yeah, let's go Sakura-chan" Naruto and Sakura started walking, but a hand grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her back.

"No, i'll show her, sense we are roommates, and also i'll show her around school, so you can leave now."Said Sasori smirking.

"Sakura-chan, is that okay with you?"asked Naruto.

"Y-yeah, don't worry Naruto, see ya later."Said Sakura.

Naruto left."Now, follow me."whispered Sasori in Sakura's ear, she shivered, Sakura was starting to hate whispers. Sasori grabbed her hand and started walking to the dorm room.

"This is our room."said Sasori.

"It looks cool, manly thought, but i steel like it."said Sakura.

"Hey danna! who's the girl? another sluty fangirl that your gonna fuck up?"Said a blonde guy with an arrogant smirk.

"Yeah Sasori, who's the bitch?"Said a silver haired guy.

"She's not a slut or a fangirl, she's my roommate and her name is Sakura."Said Sasori while glaring at them.

"She's so small, she's a kitten!"Said Kisame with a _'shark like'_ grin.

"Tobi is a good boy! And Tobi thinks Sakura-chan is really pretty!"Said tobi in a cheery tone.

"Awwww! your such a cutie pie!"Sakura ran towards Tobi and gave him a hug. Tobi hugged her back, but he hugged her even more tighter. Everyone stared at them.

* * *

**WELL, i'm gonna end it here, sorry guys :( hope you liked it and don't forget this is my very first story so please be nice and don't forget to review, next part probably this or next week :D! Please review i really want to know if this story is worth enough to be continued, remember first chapters are always boring so be patient and it will turn more interesting chapter by chapter, BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so where we left of...**

* * *

_"Tobi is a good boy! And Tobi thinks Sakura-chan is really pretty!"Said tobi in a cheery tone._

_"Awwww! your such a cutie pie!"Sakura ran towards Tobi and gave him a hug. Tobi hugged her back, but he hugged her even more tighter. Everyone stared at them._

* * *

"She has no curves, yeah." Said the blonde looking her head to toe.

"Says the barbie..." Said the pinknette a bit annoyed by the blond's comment.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"The blonde exclaimed angrily.

"Ya heard me blondy!" The pink teenager teased.

"Ha ha ha! i like the kitten, she's hilarious!" Said the shark teen.

"Not when i kick asses!"added Sakura.

"The fucking barbie is right, that bitch has no curves."Said Hidan not waiting for the reaction of the pinknette. She ran towards him and kicked him in the...how would i put it...BALLS. And two seconds later and now Hidan is laying on the floor rolling like a trunk while hiding his balls with his hands, and Kisame...let's just say his laughing like there was no tomorrow. Sakura stand there with a smirk on her face, enjoying the view of Hidan's pain. Sasori just palmed his hand on his forehead and Deidara was finding it quite fun to.

"Well i'm gonna start unpa-" The pinknette got interrupted by a knock on the door. She opened to find Naruto and a good looking guy with onyx eyes, duck-but like hairstyle, and certainly similar to Itachi. "Hey Sakura-chan!" Greeted the ramen lover."Hey, what's up Naruto, who's that your with?" asked curiously the jade-eyed teen. "This teme is Sasuke, he's not a person to social to start with, so don't feel bad if he treats you like crap, he does that with everyone!"Explained the hyperactive blonde.

"Hn...i told you to stop calling me teme, dobe." Argued the minor Uchiha.

"Oh, by the way, do you know Itachi-san?" Asked the pinkenette.

"Yes, he's my...brother..." Sasuke said in an almost whisper tone that Sakura could barely hear. Sakura rapidly noticed that they didn't liked each other.

"Well what i came for Sakura-chan, Tsunade-baachan wants to see you, so you better get going Sakura-chan!" announced Naruto.

"Right! well it was nice to meet you Sasuke, bye you two!" exclaimed the pink teen as she ran off to the principal's office.

She reached the now familiar door and knock to hear a clear _come in!_ and she entered the room to find her aunt and a familiar kid that didn't really bring her to good memories.**"Oh god! it's the fucking brat who makes our lives miserable!"**_"For once in my life, i agree with you inner."_

"What is that brat doing here auntie?" Asked the teen,clearly annoyed by the boy's presence.

"It's not like i wanted to be here to you know, witch!" argued the boy.

"Stop you to! now, you may be wondering why i called you here Sakura, right? Well, as you may know, Jiraya and i, don't have enough time to take care of our son, Konohamaru."explained the robust women.

"I don't like where this is going..." Said Sakura a bit afraid of what was her aunt planing on doing.

"And i wanted you to take care of him, only five hours monday to friday, just after your classes."Said the women, hoping for the teen to say yes to her offer.

"HELL NO!" exclaimed the pinknette.

"I'll pay you fifty bucks a day." Said her aunt.

"DEAL!" and with that the business was closed.

"I'd rather have a nun as a babysitter then her!"Said the pinkntette's little cousin.

"Listen brat, i'm just doing this for money! it's not like i'm happy to babysit you!" Said Sakura to her younger cousin.

* * *

_One hour later..._

Konohamaru was playing alone on the swings, and Sakura was feeling bad for him because he had no friends, so she then got an idea.

"Hey! brat, want me to buy some ice cream?"Asked the pink teen. Her little cousin looked surprised at her then nodded his head "Chocolate!" And with that Sakura went to the ice cream shop in the corner a bit far from the park, she left her cousin there, she knew he was strong enough to take care of himself...or that's what she at least thought.

It was a long line till she finally got her turn, and now she was heading back to the park, and she was searching from the distance to check her cousin, but every closer she got, the worried she started to feel by not finding Konohamaru. She decided to look on the slides, swings, every place in the park. She felt this was now really serious so she dropped the ice cream on a trash can and started searching on the streets till she got on a dark alley.

She saw her causin leaning on a wall choked by a guy like Sakura's age, she also saw a women laughing at the kid being choked and trying to breath. Sakura felt her knees shake a bit, she was scared of that man, but at the time, she wanted to beat the crap out of the for hurting her little poor cousin. She tried to relax, and think of a plan, but she didn't have enough time to think becuase of the sound of Konohamaru being as fixed and needing to breath. So she just with out thinking decided to atack the guy with a puch on the face..

"Who the fuck was that?!"Said the man rubbing his chick, and standing up.

"Leave Konohamaru alone you bastards!"exclaimed very angry the now furious pinknette.

"S-sak-kura-ne-neechan?"said Konohamaru sitting on the floor surprised and happy to see that his older cousin came to save him.

"You'll pay for punching me bitch!" The man ran towards Sakura but she dodged it, and turned to give him a punch in the face, but just at the point of attacking the guy she felt someone grabbed her hair, and pulled her down on her knees. "Nice one, Kin." Said the guy with a smirk on his face.

"My, my, what soft and shiny hair, but you know what? if you spend a little less time shampooing, and a little more time practicing your fighting skills you might not be in this Zaku, i know what would be fun, let's make miss cutie queen see how you finish of that brat!"Suggested Kin.

"Why not? sounds fun to me!"Agreed the guy. He started heading to the litte kid, and tears started rolling down Sakura's chick..."_wait ago Sakura! whatever that you've done again, what good are you?...even now, when the others relly need me, i cave! how many times have i practice, you think, that maybe, just as once, you think that maybe i could come through?!...Okay, no more caving!...now it's my turn to take the lead!...and all of you can watch me from the background!"_.

Sakura grabbed a knife from the girl's bag and cuted her long hair into a shoulder lenght one, she grabbed the girl's leg and knocked her to the ground, then she got up and ran towards the guy with the knife on her hands and jumped on him, she stabbed his arm and push him to the ground, she ran towards the kid and grabbed his hand when she noticed the man was right behind her. She put her arms around Konohamaru's head and her knees besides his legs. The man started to kick her stomach hard enough to make the pinknette cough up blood._"I-i gotta...b-be...strong!"_The pink teen was stubborn and didn't give up, she didn't quite.

"This women is really stubborn!" Zaku was starting to get desperate, so he started to kick even harder.

"Zaku! the police is coming! we gotta get out of here!"And with that they left them on the ground.

Sakura standed up and set upright her cousin she carried him all the way to the school and she immediately headed to the nurse, every step she took made her feel even heavier, and she started to get her vision all like blur, but she reached the nurse's and got in with out even knocking, luckily, there was no one there been checked. "Ha-haruno-san! what happened to you?!" she heped Sakura to the bed and started checking her up. "Shi-shizune..." whispered the pinknette."Y-yes Sakura?" asked Shizune. "Don't tell this to anyone..." and with that Sakura stared blacking out until she fell asleep.

**well that took me long enough to finish, hope you liked it, next part coming soon! PLEASE review! hopefully i'll upload next part the next week! well see ya later! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey! sorry 4 the late upload guys...now, moving on 2 the story :D**

* * *

She felt the air coming back to her and she started seeing a light shining in her eyes, the light was starting to make her eyes wet, and she rubbed her eyes to prevent them from getting wet...and then she heard a load and cheery voice "_Sakura-chan! you're finnaly up!"_ "n-naruto!...stop...yelling, your shouts are so freaking annoying!" argued the sleepy teen who just woke up from her black out.

"Ah! Sakura-san! your up!" Shizune said happily.

"Yeah, where's the brat?" asked the pinknette.

"Well, thanks to you he didn't got any injury his neck just hurt, but nothing to be alarmed of."Said the nurse Shizune.

"Sakura-chaaan! i'm so happy you woke up! come here, and give me a hug!"Said naruto.

"Oh no! i better run..." Said the pinknette.

She didn't have any hope but to close her eyes, and wait for the suffocating hug her blonde friend would give her...She kept waiting, and when she opened her eyes, she saw Shizune holding naruto. Sakura allowed a relief sigh come out of her mouth, knowing she was safe now.

"Thanks, shizuna-san." said the pink haired teen.

"No prob. You better go to your room and take a sleeo Sakura, you need to rest." Shizune said in a concerned tone.

"ha! that's what i do better!" sakura reached for the door knob and turn it. "Sakura-chan! wait for me! i'll take to your room!" Naruto held her up and started running towards sakura's room. "Naruto! i can walk for myself you know?!"Said angrily the pinknette. Once they reached for the right door Naruto said good bye to sakura and left, once she entered the now found empty room, she thanked god that no one was there to ask her questions, she never liked explaining and answering questions. She just got directly to the bathroom, and take a relaxing shower. Once she was done changing she went to a mirror and started to comb her hair. She stared at her now shoulder lenght hair, and it remembered her childhood...**(A\N: Sakura's past will come on future chapters.)**she was done combing her hair and now hoped to get a sleep, but wait, her bed was a bunk bed...AND SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO SLEEP ON THE ABOVE ONE...and what's worse, she tried to climb but she didn't have enough strenght to climb up, so she just decided to sleep on the one below...sasori's one.

And after 3 seconds of closing her eyes, she fell asleep...all comfy and warm wraped under the covers.

* * *

"SASORI!WHAT'S THE BITCH DOING ON YOUR BED?! DON'T TELL ME YOU FUCKED HER! HA HA HA!"

"Shut your crappy mouth hidan... i don't know why the hell she's on MY bed sleeping like there where no worries about the world."

"OI! kitten...wake up!" Kisame was now poking her stomach trying to wake the dreamy pink haired teen from her "relaxing" nap.

She started opening her eyes, and she saw four new faces to her, staring at her..."Hum?" she said steel half asleep.

She yawned and sat up on the bed "What time is it?" she rubbed her eyes and when she opened them to find the already recognizing six faces staring at her in horror.

"...What?..." asked the pinknette confused.

"..." The six of them stayed silence...well, atleast the 5 of them.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR BITCH?!" asked the ill-mannered Hidan, pointing at the pinknette's pink short locks of hair.

"Oh that! he he... you see, i kinda got in a fight...and ended up cutting half of my hair off, in a few words..."

"Ummm...ok, you look cute...i think so." said sasori trying to make the pinknette feel less nervous.

"Well...TOBI THINKS SAKURA-CHAN LOOKS WAY MORE BEAUTIFUL THEN BEFORE!" "Thanks Tobi :) "

"Well i think you look ugly, yeah." Said the smirking blonde.

"He's lying kitten, you look nice." Said the shark boy.

* * *

"hum? what time it is?...HOLY CRAP 7:55!" ok you know what she's gonna do, the basics rush to the bathroom change to the school uniform, etc...

She was now searching for the algebra room. _"Which did naruto told me it was? room 456? 890? ah! i got it, 753!"_ she rushed through the hallways crowded by lot's of students, after 2 min. later the bell rang _"oh god, thhe bell already rang and i haven't got to my class!"_ after three whole minutes of running she reached room 753, and entered without even knocking.

"and as i was saying-"

"YEAH! I FOUND IT! WOOHOO!" she did the winner dance, and obviously everyone was staring at her with like she was a freak, well right now she kind of was one, after a few seconds, nobody was staring at her, they were laughing at her, well exept the teacher who just sweat dropped by the childish acting of the student.

Sakura noticed the guys laughing at her and she stopped dancing and turn all bright red.

"Silence everyone! young lady, what gives you the guts to enter the room and make such disaster in my class?" asked kakashi.

"i-im the n-new student..." stuttered still embarrassed sakura.

"oh! then you may be Sakura Haruno, right?"

"yes, he he he."

"well you can sit where ever you wan't to, it's not like i care." Said Kakashi while sitting on his desk and reading his dirty book. Sakura searched for an empty seat and find her annoying blonde friend motioning for her to sit next to him. She gave him a smile and headed to the empty seat next to naruto.

"Hey, nice show you gave, sakura-chan." whispered naruto.

"Yeah, sorry about that, couldn't find the room."whispered sakura.

"why do you apologize? that was the funniest thing i ever saw in my life." whispered-`shouted the blonde.

Well, the rest of the classes where boring, so let's skip to lunch.

* * *

"Man, with who am i gonna lunch with now?" She saw naruto waving at her. "Of course, naruto." she headed to the table where naruto and other guys where lunching at, and took a sit between sasuke and naruto.

"Sakura-chan, i'll show you the rest of my friends!."

"This is Neji, Ino, Hinata, she's neji's cousin, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ten Ten, Gaara, Temari, Gaara's older sister, Lee, Shino and Choji! And you already know sasu-gay!"

"H-hi."sorry guys, Sakura is always shy when it's comes to meet new people!"Said Naruto with a goofy grin.

"Baka! that's not true, i'll show you shy!" Sakura hit the back of the blonde's head.

**well, i'm bored of writing already, please leave your review and tell me if something's wrong, or if it's cool, see ya next chapter! :D**


End file.
